


Musings

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [5]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Musings<br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Woodrow Call, Augustus “Gus” McCrae<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p> </p><p>First posted: May 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002sgd45/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002s81ad/)

Gus rambled on. His favourite topic a certain shopkeeper’s daughter in Austin, as usual. 

Woodrow, who had his book out, staring at the page not bothered to reply. 

He was glad that none of the ranger boys were good at reading, even Gus. Otherwise they might have noticed that he hadn’t turned the page for quite some time.

Instead he stared at the picture of Napoleon Bonaparte wondering as his gaze flew out onto the swamped river banks created by the torrential rains of the last weeks.

“Had the man put up with the same crap as he?" He wondered.


End file.
